tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi Fujiyama
Profile Name: Fujiyama Arashi (不二山　嵐) Meeting Requirements: Use the exercise command on a school day when your Sports stat is 55 and above OR have a part-time job at the pool. Height: 177cm - 177cm - 178 cm Weight: 70kg - 70kg - 71 kg Interests: Judo, growing chrysanthemums Cellphone Number: ●×●-■×■●-×▲×● Description: Started the judo club. A very dedicated person. Nicknames Neutral: Fujiyama-kun, Fujiyama Likes: Arashi-kun, Arashi-san Loves: Arashi, Anata Never: Shishou (Master), Yamaarashi, Judo-kun Dating Date Spots Favorite Places: Skate Park, Zoo (Petting Zoo), Habataki Castle (Castle Tower), Ranch Disliked Places: Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel, Merry-Go-Round) Fashion Likes: Ultra Active = Sporty > Vivid Hates: Chic Swimsuit: Active Color: Blue Date Answers Bowling * "Let's have a match." Devil * "I can get around 200 points." * "Yeah! Hit them down~ Hit them down~" Devil Indoor Pool * "If it's swimming, leave it to me!" Flea Market * "Well, it's the ecological boom..." * "They sell food, too." * "Like a legendary judo black belt?" Waterfront Park * "It's too fancy for this area." * (Cruise) "Is the all-you-can-eat seafood ready yet?" * (Cruise) "At this rate, we ain't gonna have the thrill!" * (Wharf) After ringing the bell: ''"Beautiful sound..." '''Forest Park' * (Water fountains) "Wanna take a bath?" * (Winter) "Will it snow?" * (Cherry Blossoms) "So beautiful..." Angel * (Cherry Blossoms) "We shouldn't lose to them!" Amusement Park * (Haunted House) "It's scary but fun!" * (Rollercoaster) "Let's ride it once more!" * (Rollercoaster) "It felt like I was a bird flying against the wind!" * (Go Kart) "I'm getting serious now. Let's drive it again!" * (Go Kart) "All right. I'll do my best!" Fireworks Event * "Ta ~ma ~ya!!" * "Isn't it 'The Summer'?" * "Yeah... I want to watch more." Angel Sea Bathing Area * "Let's find something to eat!" * "I want to dive, too!" * (Blue Grotto) "Wow, it looks mysterious." Zoo * "Hurry up! I wanna see them!" * (Puppy & Kitten House) "Wow! They are all too cute♡" Angel * (Puppy & Kitten House) "Do you want to live here?" * (Puppy & Kitten House) "...It's good to be free from worries." {results in special dialogue} * (Puppy & Kitten House) "Let's go eat some ice cream and rest for a bit!" {great impression} * (Puppy & Kitten House) "I still want to hug them more!" Angel {pretty well} * (Alpaca) "They are so cute~♡" Angel Live House * "It was so noisy." Maple Leaves * "It's quiet and peaceful here." Angel * "All right. Let's hurry there!" Karaoke * "I'm gonna sing~!" * "The Judo Tournament's theme song!" Angel Ski * "If it's skiing, leave it to me." * "I ain't gonna lose to ya!" * "Such a small cut. Just lick it and it will heal!" Ice Skating * "I am the "Fairy on the Ice"! * "Bambi's show time!" * "It was fun, so I got excited!" Angel Game Center * "Let's play the medal game!" * "How about air hockey?" Museum * "You investigate the past to make a good future!" * "Shall we take a look?" * (Jewelry Exhibition) "Thou shalt present them to me!" Event Hall * (Silk De Lune) "Today's event was the best!" His Room * "It's pretty boyish." * "It must be fun to rearrange things!" Devil Aquarium * (Dolphin Show) "That was an awesome jump!" * (Dolphin Show) "Yeah, let's go, let's go!" * (Dolphin Show) "Daddy, let me ride on your shoulders!" Devil Farm * "So peaceful..." * "You get on the white horse and come to pick me up♡" Devil Shopping Mall * (Food Court) "Let's have gelato!" * (Food Court) "A peak through it will reveal the ultimate truth!" * (Food Court) "Let's share a drink with a lover's straw!" Habataki Castle * (Castle Tower) "I feel like I am a feudal lord!" * (Castle Tower) "Did you see something?" Presents To him 1st Year: Funwari Muffler Towel > Concentration UP Classical CD > Revised Editon: Math is Outer Space! wooden panda 2nd Year: Dry Mesh T-Shirt > Medal-shaped Coaster 3-piece Gold/Silver/Bronze > DVDで学柔道技 入門編 (hard to translate this; it's like, "Judo for Noobs") 3rd Year: Branded Sports Bag > 図解　名人に学ぶ菊作り (also hard to translate; something like a famous book on chrysanthemum-growing) > 好き嫌いがなくなる本 (not even gonna try lol) Christmas: High-Quality Protein Supplement (10 Rich) or Alpaca Plushie (1 Rich) Valentine's Day: Cool (heart-shape bitter chocolate base with coffee beans, almonds, cocoa powder and strawberry) From him Birthday 1st Year: Dokurokuma Strap (Style +10) 2nd Year: Iolite Pendant (Friendly state; wearable accessory) 3rd Year: Three-Star Sports Mini Traveling Bag Christmas 1st Year: Yoga Rhythm DVD 2nd Year: Reindeer-shaped Soft Cushion 3rd Year: Snowman Bead Cushion White Day 1st Year: 瓶詰めキュッパキャプス (bottle of Chupa-Chups) 2nd Year: Heart-Shaped Box (for putting small things in) Walkthrough Ending Requirements Sports 200 Social 150 'CGs List' School Related (1) Defeating 100 People Available: Culture Festival, First Year. Affection: :1 and Above Conditions: Have used the Judo Club's Command a lot until they see the event, in which Amanohashi gives the judo club a room to practice. (2) Defeating 100 People (Part 2) Available: Culture Festival, First Year. Affection: : 1 and Above Conditions: - (Continuation of Part 1) (3) First Match Available: You have until June of the Third Year to activate it. Affection: : ) / : D Conditions: Use the Judo Club Command on Sunday or on Holidays. You must use the Club Command very frequently. (4) Lunch at Class Available: Winter Affection: : 1 Conditions: Use the Study Command during class days. (5) Data Collection Available: April of the Second Year until July of the Third Year. Affection: : ) (Only) Conditions: Use the Judo Command during the School Days. (6) To Transfer Available: Winter, Second Year. Affection: : ) / : D Conditions: Use the Judo Command during the School Days. - You must have seen the CG #3. - You must have been using the Judo Command a lot. (7) Massage Available: February of the Second Year until April of the Third Year. Affection: : ) and Above (If Junpei is in the Club, Arashi's affection should be superior to Junpei's). Conditions: (8) Shinsengumi Available: Culture Festival, Third Year. Affection: : ) / : D, Arashi's affection should be the highest among the boys. Conditions: Choose to participate in the work of the school. (9) A Couple Available: School Trip, Second Year. Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Accept to go with him during the School Trip. (10) Winter Tea Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: - Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. (11) Summer Tea Available: Summer clothes, after school. Affection: - Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. Date Related (12) Beat Available: Spring Affection: : 1 / : ) Conditions: Have an appointment with him in the Game Center. (13) Fireflies Available: Summer Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Have an appointment with him at Habataki Castle. (14) Ponder Available: Autumn, only Second year. Affection: : ) and Avobe Conditions: Have an appointment with him at the Cinema. (15) Defeated in the Arena Available: Winter Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Have an appointment with him on the Beach. (16) Rescue Available: I Job part time in the Pool. Affection: : 1 / : ) Conditions: (17) Christmas Available: Christmas Party, Third Year. Affection: 100% : D, Arashi's affection should be the highest among the boys. Conditions: - Ending Related (18) Confession Available: Graduation Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Comply with the Parameters (19) Confession 2 Available: Graduation Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Accept his confession. (20) First Kiss Available: Graduation Affection: 100% : D Conditions: Accept his confession. (21) Best Friend Available: Graduation Affection: - Conditions: Fulfill the Best Friend requirements. (22) Together Available: - Affection: - Conditions: Get your end. Arashi & Junpei (1) Key to Arashi (Winter Version) Available: Winter. Affection: Arashi's affection must be higher than Junpei's. Conditions: You must be in the Judo Club and have used the Command a lot. (2) Key to Arashi (Summer Version) Available: Summer. Affection: Arashi's affection must be higher than Junpei's. Conditions: You must be in the Judo Club and have used the Command a lot. (3) Strange Place Available: Winter. Affection: Junpei's affection must be higher than Arashi's. Conditions: Have a 3P date with Arashi and Junpei at Karaoke (4) The Alpacas Available: April 3. Affection: Arashi's affection must be higher than Junpei's. Conditions: Have a 3P date with Arashi and Junpei at Zoo (5) Curry Available: August 3 (Club Summer Camp). Affection: The affection of one of the two must be higher than the other. Conditions: Be in the Judo Club and go to the Club's Summer Camp. (6) After School Available: Second Year onwards. Affection: Arashi and Junpei must have affection more or less at the same level. Conditions: Use the Club Command in School Days. (7) Shower Available: Summer. Affection: Junpei's affection must be higher than Arashi's. Conditions: Use the Club Command in School Days. (8) Hanabi (Fireworks) Available: August Third Year (Club Summer Camp). Affection: Junpei's affection must be higher than Arashi's. Conditions: You must be in the Judo Club. Social must be over 30. (9) Pool Available: August Third Year (Club Summer Camp). Affection: Arashi's affection must be higher than Junpei's. Conditions: You must be in the Judo Club. Social must be over 30. (10) Retire Available: From September to October of the Third Year. Affection: - Conditions: - Use the Judo Club Command. You must have used the Judo Club Command a lot to date. (11) Fight (Winter Version) Available: October of the Third Year. Affection: - Conditions: Comply with the PVP requirements. - Use the Judo club command. ''(12) '''Fight (Summer Version) Available: From June to September of the Third Year. Affection: - Conditions: Comply with the PVP requirements. - Use the Judo club command. (13) Three of Us Available: Graduation. Affection: The affection of both Arashi and Junpei must be 100% : D. Conditions: Comply with 3P requirements. Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story Category:Dateable Characters Category:TMGS3 Dateable Characters